Energy Projection
Energy Projection is the ability to focus powerful forms of energy. This power has many variations such as Shielding, Energy Balls, Energy Blasts and Energy Beams. This power has been very common in the series and many magical beings possess some aspect of this ability. List of Powers Force Field Shielding is the magical ability to create an energy barrier around or in front of oneself or others for protection. This power has been displayed in Charmed though various mediums and manifesting differently each time. The power of Shields or Force Fields is dependent on the user and can be broken by powerful magic such as Advanced Fire Throwing, or when the user is weakened or hurt as seen in Sympathy For The Demon. Piper shielding.gif|Piper being shielded by Wyatt Energy Balls The ability to create E'nergy Balls' is an offensive power used by many demons, and even some witches and warlocks. ("Exit Strategy") The user can form balls of energy, which resemble electrical discharges, in their hand and throw them at targets with varying levels of voltage. They can also dissipate and control the energy ball while still in their hand. 1x22-Demon-Phoebe.gif|Rodriguez throwing the first seen Energy Ball Energy Blast An Energy Blast is an incredibly rare and powerful magical ability allowing the user to shoot a kinetic energy blast out of their hands, hitting a target with great force. Energy Blasts can take on various colors and is used by powerful beings such as the Guardians of Pandora's Box, Avatars and Wyatt Halliwell. Energy Blasts can be used to either harm or vanquish beings and can cause great destruction. Energyblast.gif Energy Beam Magical beings who possess this power have the ability to shoot powerful beams of energy, usually from their hands, at their enemies. One of the beings that possessed this power was the life essence Terra. Demons can also fire Energy Beams through use of a demonic weapon, though they do not seem to possess this power naturally. Energybeam.gif|Terra using an Energy Beam Energy Magic The ability to project energy. This isn't like electricity, it is like throwing a big block from your hand. The Rat Demon used it on Glen, in the form of a ring. It can be shaped into any form the user desires, it was also stated that some minions possessed this ability. EnergyMagicGlenn.jpg|Energy Magic in a form of a ring Energy Sparks Energy Sparks is the ability to conjure a short beam of sparks capable of vanquishing/harming beings. It is unknown what it does to objects but it would most likely cause them to combust/explode. EnergySparks.jpg|The Crone using Energy Sparks Energy Bolt Energy Bolt is an ability similar to Light Darts. It is a blue, cuboid bolt made of energy. If thrown at an object it will combust (unless the object is metal) and if it thrown at a being, it can cause damage and could most likely vanquish demons. Black Heart was the only being seen in Charmed to possess this ability. Black Heart used this ability against Billie, but Billie dodged every fire. EnergyBoltBlackHeartFullView.jpg|Black Heart using Energy Bolt Category:Powers